


【柱斑】杀局（08+终章）

by ForMagicWang



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForMagicWang/pseuds/ForMagicWang
Summary: 代发。全文走作者环型废墟lofter：http://orphalese.lofter.com/
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 1





	1. 08

08  
柱间在一片血色中醒来，他意识到眼前的危急，抱住斑的身体向后撤，同时十数支手里剑飞射而出，将空中的流矢击落。斑体力耗尽，但意识仍然清醒，他冷静地提醒柱间四周敌人的位置。他固然坚信他们不会死，但柱间能够在这时候醒来，确实让他的心中的某处稳稳地落下。  
柱间一边躲过攻击，一边留神斑的情况，对方的脸上过于惨白，像是蒙着一层薄纸，透不出一丝血色，那浓重的血腥味和触目惊心的衣服让他瞬间明白斑付出了多大的代价，大量失血会让心跳变慢，体温降低，如果再这样下去……柱间几乎是毫不犹豫，他划开自己的手臂，将鲜血喂给对方，他不知道这样的方法是否有效，但千手一族的人自愈能力都很强，而他又拥有历代以来的最强者，那么，他的血液多少能够起一些作用。  
血流入斑的嘴中，进入胃里，他被动地喝下了柱间的血，身体在慢慢变暖，好像那血液也带着柱间的温度，流遍他的体内，就连内脏也似乎在开始修复。  
柱间看他脸色缓和，发觉这法子真的有效了，还要多喂些血给他，但斑拒绝了，喝下别人鲜血的感觉很不好受，尤其还是柱间的。  
他的拒绝在柱间的意料之中，他早已想好了该怎么说服对方。  
“我现在无法动用查克拉，你只有多喝一些血，恢复体力后我们才能从这杀出去。放心，我的恢复能力你也知道，失去一点血没有任何影响。”  
“我没有担心你，我只是不喜欢借用别人的力量。”斑冷冷道。  
“斑，现在是我需要借用你的力量，你必须得恢复体力，我们才能离开这里。”柱间望着他，语气诚恳。  
在和柱间大大小小的争论中，他不是败在对方的话语，而总是败在对方的目光之下，那让人无法拒绝的，最真挚的目光。  
“你要是个瞎子就好了。”他心里道，将柱间的胳膊拉到面前，嘴唇覆上那道狰狞的伤口，狠狠地吮吸着。  
敌人并不打算给他们任何恢复的机会，这是一场你死我活的战役，他们的进攻越发凶猛，纵然柱间仍可以一敌十，但是数十个人一起围攻，仍然难以招架，手里剑和飞镖已经用尽，他用地上的碎石做武器，硬是拦下了这些人进一步的进攻，给斑赢得一些时间。  
融合的速度在加快，查克拉如涓滴露水，一点点凝聚。还是不够，还是太慢，他咬住柱间的手臂，舌尖舔舐着那道伤口，拨弄着那里的血肉，鲜血渗入他的体内，化做愈合的力量。  
武士们看着血泊中的二人，眼神越发狂热，他们对忍者的恐惧渐渐消弭，在弓箭手的箭即将耗尽的时候，他们再也不愿忍耐，像是将过往全部的怨恨和不甘发泄出来，他们双手举着刀，毫无畏惧地冲上前向着两人砍去。  
而这时，他们看见，那个被鲜血染红的身影缓缓站起，长发张扬的男人宛如恶鬼，他的手指没有结印，但一瞬之间，铺天盖地的火焰仿佛从地狱深处喷涌而出，烈焰宛如火海吞噬着一切，将地面化为焦土。  
“火遁·豪火灭却。”  
***  
在这片火海之中，冲上前方的武士们已经化为飞灰，这是众人前所未见的恐怖，他们的信念也被这烈焰吞没，他们从精神上被彻底压垮，放弃了进攻，活着的人四散地逃离这片炼狱。  
“斑，小心——！”柱间对杀意的敏锐让他瞬间注意到从远处的树林里射出的连珠箭，这三支箭不同寻常，威力远不是之前的箭雨可比的，射箭的人是忍者。  
斑也察觉到那股杀气，但刚才的火遁已经将他全部的查克拉用尽，他无法躲开。  
这一切的判断都只在瞬息，箭的速度快如流星，但还有一个身影比箭更快，在千钧一发之际，他用后背挡在斑的面前，将对方扑到在地，但随之而来的是更为凶猛的两只箭，血花绽开在柱间的肩膀和腹部，他用仅剩的气力说道，“用隐身术快走，不要管我。”  
斑的手因为愤怒而颤动，他的眼睛鲜红一片，勾玉在眼底流转，他抱起柱间，向着断崖瀑布的方向撤离，濑源的亲卫和精兵从树林里步步紧逼，他们一直在等待这个时机，在敌人自以为胜利之时伏击，如今，这两人已经任由他们宰割。  
好机会！在快到悬崖边缘，敌人动作犹豫的那一刹，被伏击的忍者抓住，弓如满月，查克拉在弓箭上流动，以穿云破月之势头射出，没有丝毫停滞，弓再次拉满，又补上一箭，在几秒的时间内，四支飞矢如闪电袭向悬崖的方向。  
此时已是避无可避，绝无空隙！  
血花溅到焦土之上，那两道身影身中数箭，倒在血泊之中。  
“去给他们收尸吧。”伏击的忍者带着一股扭曲的快意说道，那可是千手柱间和宇智波斑，谁也不会想到，他们竟会死在自己这个无名小卒手上。  
看着那血淋淋的惨烈场景，追兵们终于放下心，准备带回尸体领赏，但正当他们走出林子的时候，悬崖上突然卷起一阵狂风，吹沙走石，席卷天地，他们眼睁睁地看着，那紧挨着崖边的两具尸体，被这股飓风卷入汹涌的瀑布激流之中，瞬间失去了踪影。  
***  
阴暗的洞穴里，连火都难以点燃，地下暗河让这里的空气潮湿而阴冷，钟乳石上的水滴缓缓坠落，斑从短暂的休憩中醒来，他皱着眉，看着柱间心脏的位置，那里还在渗血，刚换上的布料已经被染得鲜红。血腥味很可能会引来野兽和搜查的追兵，斑将柱间的衣带解开，缠绕伤口的布料被埋入土中，他撕下自己衣服的下摆，用水浸湿，将柱间伤口周围的血擦干。  
夜晚，山谷的气温骤降，洞穴里的温度更是达到了最低点，在湿冷的空气中，柱间重伤的身体冻得颤抖，斑从未见过他如此脆弱的一面，这个人仿佛与生俱来就是顶天立地的强者，因此，在看到对方因为寒冷而颤抖时，他竟然不知道该怎么办。  
斑照顾人的经验十分有限，他精通于杀人，却不知道怎么照料伤患。重伤和大量失血的情况下一定要维持住体温，这个道理他虽然明白，但这里没有任何可以取暖的东西，他身上的衣料又轻又薄，起不到防寒的作用。  
柱间的脸色越发的灰白，就连褐色的肌肤也因失血变得苍白，仿佛凝结着一层霜。斑伸手摸了一下柱间的脉搏，又扒开眼睑看了看，确认对方活着且昏迷，他面无表情地脱下自己的衣服，高大的身躯暴露在潮湿的空气中，他俯下身子，脸贴着脸，胸膛抵着胸膛，把柱间紧紧抱在自己怀里，将自己的体温渡过去。  
他很不习惯离人这么近，即便是柱间也一样。战场上养成的本能，让他的身体警惕而敏感，这样紧密的贴合，冷热相交，呼吸纠缠，让他感到非常不适，在柱间不再发抖后，他撑起胳膊，刚想离开，柱间又冷得蜷缩了一下，他只能又保持那个姿势，尽量让热传递过去。  
昏迷中的人会在寒冷时无意识地寻找热源，柱间的意识昏昏沉沉地被冻在冰窖之中，但渐渐地，一团火光出现，温暖而明亮，他不由自主的想要靠近，再近一点。  
斑感到嘴唇上一凉，瞳孔中是柱间放大的脸，那冰冷的唇在寻找热源，两人的嘴唇碰在一起，冰的那个上下摩擦着，吮吸着热度，热的那个僵硬着，一动不动。像是冰与火纠缠在一起，舌尖也探向火热的方向，又暖又热，含住，裹住，冰似乎想要将那团火焰融化在体内，寂静的洞穴里，唯有潮湿的水声。  
斑的嘴唇变得绯红，汗水从他的胸膛上滚落，他感到体内很热，这股热从脚尖涌到腹部，又从腹部涌到心口，猛烈地燃烧着。他撑起胳膊，看着柱间有了一丝血色的脸，虽然知道刚才对方是无意识的，但是这种亲密的举动，似乎不该发生在两个男人身上，哪怕他们是曾经的朋友。  
该推开他，离开这里。斑这样想，但是看着柱间稍微有起色的样子，还有他那股无处发泄的燥热，他强行忽视种种不合理的地方，还是任由那冰冷的肌肤攫取他身体的热度。  
柱间的身体在慢慢地转暖，体温维持住了，伤口也开始止血，但他还是紧贴着那热源不放。两人身体的温度都在升高，斑的身体已变得滚烫，他的唇在柱间的唇和脖子上摩挲着，手掌下是对方紧实的肌肉，斑将头埋在柱间的脖子上，呼出的热气让那里皮肤又烫又痒。  
在习惯了与柱间这样紧密的触碰后，他似乎并不想很快地离开。他感觉这股欲望来得莫名其妙，好像不应该是这样的，但是他向来是个随心所欲的人，因此也并没有觉得难堪，腿间的炙热抵在对方的大腿上，又滑进两腿间缝隙，被那又硬又紧的肌肉夹住，他仰着头，喘着气，又缓缓晃动腰身。  
月光透过草木的障篱，照在两人的身上，黑色的长发缠绕在一起，铺洒了一地，身影相交，汗水淋漓。


	2. 终章

10  
几乎是在柱间疼得闷哼出声的那一瞬间，斑醒了过来，只见火堆边，柱间被烤得通红的脸蒙上了一层白霜，那股寒意由内而外，比凛冬的冰雪还要冰冷无数倍，几乎要将人的血液冻结，柱间抑制不住的浑身打着寒颤，嘴唇冻得乌青，好冷，像是赤|身行走在狂风漫卷的雪山之中，斑脸色一沉，他知道刚才柱间一定强行运用了力量，但现在的形势却好比两军作战，敌强我弱，贸然进攻必然遭到敌人猛烈的进攻，他不信柱间不懂这个道理，但是他却仍然一意孤行拿自己的性命去赌。  
斑的唇间溢出两声阴冷的笑，他想起了那落满灰烬的往事，那些对立厮杀的日子，族人的鲜血，弟弟阖上的双眼，他们是踏着尸山血海走来的忍者，他们之间的仇恨和情谊一样深，那么现在，他又为什么要去救这个自寻死路的敌人，他又有什么理由去错过这个千载难逢的机会，他只需要袖手旁观，就这样冷冷地看着，任由这个强大的男人慢慢在寒冷中枯萎死亡，失去柱间的千手一族根本不成气候，他便能如愿以偿的报仇雪恨，带领宇智波一族征伐吞并，走向梦寐以求的顶峰。  
是啊，一切本该如此，他的仇恨，他的责任  
他又有什么理由……  
他闭上双目，却将那具冰冷的躯体抱入怀中，温热的唇贴上那两瓣寒冰，舌头撬开齿关，热气与寒气相撞，舌尖细细地舔着，缠绵地吻着。柱间并没有失去意识，他只是被骤然的温暖所融化，他的双眸中只映照着一个人，凝霜的睫毛微微的颤抖着，这一次，不是因为冷，而是胸中跌宕翻涌的情绪，或许不能称之为情绪，那样太轻了——那是在年少时结下的缘，又经由无数日夜的煎熬，和着血，和着泪，在彼此的挣扎纠缠中凝结出的情谊，那么刻骨铭心，惊心动魄，只要稍稍一碰，便让人五内俱焚，唇舌碰撞在一起，两颗心也彼此靠近，但是还不够，远远不够，柱间紧紧搂住那个温热的身躯，用尽全身的气力，唇舌也在毫不留情的索取，啃咬，吸吮，两个男人之间的吻不逊于在战场上的厮杀，彼此追逐，相互进攻，没有一丝的停歇，那样炙热与绵长。  
不知过了多久，两人的喘息声在岩洞里回荡，柱间乌青的嘴唇已经变得湿润而鲜红，脸上的冰霜已经融化成水珠缓缓流下，半开的衣衫里，露出褐色的肌肤，那紧实的肌肉莹润着水光，细长的手指抚上那片胸膛的位置，斑的目光变得幽深，柱间的情况也不到哪里去，斑的手指抚摸过的地方，像是电流划过，让他的身体发麻，而两腿间，那里早已火热硬|挺。  
男人的反应，彼此都心照不宣，只是剥下对方衣服的动作有些凶残，天空的清辉漏进来一缕，两人脱得比月光还要皎洁，眼睛只凝视着彼此，世间万物都被阻隔在外。  
柱间粗糙的大手抚摸着斑那玉石一样洁白的身体，从脸颊，锁骨，到胸口，再到腹部，再往下，无意间碰触到的火热让他手背一烫。  
斑的身体随着柱间的动作一紧，腹肌绷出优美的线条，那双常年手握兵刃磨砺出厚茧的手掌，在他的身上抚过时，身体忍不住颤栗，他知道柱间为何这样缓慢地抚摸，因为他也想做同样的事情，想探索对方每一寸肌肤，每一处骨骼，想更加亲密地贴合，想听见那动人的喘|息声，想看那因自己而起的红潮，想留下下无数印记，想看对方意乱情迷的模样。  
朋友之间不会滋生这样的欲|望，这是因情而起的欲|望，从他们面对这一欲|望的那一刻，那如履薄冰的友谊便化作另一种更为危险的关系，再也难以割舍，如果要斩断的话，便是将心剖去了一半。可是人失去了一半的心又怎么能活，忍者也不例外。他们都明白，将情交出去的那一刻，便是将命交在了对方手上，从此，他们的命便再也不属于氏族，不属于自己，只属于彼此。  
但此时此刻，他们却义无反顾，只沉沦在这片情海欲海，任由自己潮涨潮落，随着波涛翻滚，心底蛰伏已久的欲|念尽情地挥洒，气息相互交融，你中有我，我中有你，分不清是谁的喘息声，高高低低，腿间的火热在彼此的双手和身躯紧密的摩擦中释放了一回，又迅速地抬头，年轻的身体最是精力旺盛，无师自通地相互点火互相抚慰，斑白皙的胸膛上一片片红痕，乳|珠遍布水痕，被吸咬得红肿，那暧昧的红痕一直延伸到了腹部，在那如玉的肌肤上如同花蕊绽放，有种勾人心魂的靡艳。两人似乎是使劲浑身解数，互相较量着在彼此身体上留下更多的痕迹，又用唇舌让对方泄出一回，将情潮攀到了另一个高点，火热的身躯密不可分，柱间体内那阴寒之气被血液里流淌的炙热寸寸燃烧着。他用手指打开了斑的身体，又情不自禁的吻着对方那柔软的唇瓣，垂在对方股间的手还在慢慢地进攻，那里很热，紧紧地裹着他的手指，让他流连忘返，他向来是沉着住气的，即便这种时刻也绝不毛毛糙糙，而是耐心的，一点点的攻占着，让那里更湿更热，以便迎来接下里的攻城掠地。那坚硬勃发的地方已经热如火棍，顶端上因为压抑着情|欲溢出透明的液体，沿着那棍身滴落在那在鼓囊囊的物件上，斑的手正玩弄着那里，挑衅地凝视着柱间绯红的眼角。  
“还冷吗？”他低低地问道，手指在那湿润的孔口处撩拨，柱间嘶了一声，在斑体内搅动的几根手指停了下来，他的双唇微微张开，溢出低沉沙哑的哼声，斑的目光更加深沉，腿间的事物又硬了几分，他凑到柱间耳边，含住对方的耳垂，轻声耳语道：“在里面射出来，你就不会冷了……柱间…”  
我想要你。这句话被吞没在男人强横如暴风骤雨一般的攻势之下，真如大雨倾盆，雷霆作响，一深一浅，两具身躯交叠在一起，汗水和喘息混在一起，空气中满是情|欲的气息。  
斑从记事起就开始研习火遁，身体本就比常人要热一些，在此种情状下更是热得惊人，烫到四肢百骸，腰肢随着轻晃，直把柱间体内那最后一缕阴魂不散的冷意烫得化为飞烟，连带着那欲|望的尽头在湿热的裹动下发颤，暴雨收歇，俱是浇在那片灼热的大地上。  
火堆已经烧尽，唯有星光那浅浅淡淡的光亮，照在两人那紧搂在一起的身上，一动不动，像是让这宁静的片刻化为永恒。  
等旭日初升的那一刻，他们将穿回衣衫，那上面的家徽会告诉他们，他们是谁，又肩负着什么。但在这个荒无人烟的山谷，在这片与世隔绝的星空之下，今晚，他们只是自己，只是彼此最亲密无间，坦诚相待的人。  
夜里，柱间的伤已经愈合，查克拉如海水漫灌，迅速充盈，他的肌肤上被咬出的红痕消失不见，就连心口那致命的伤口也只剩下浅浅的痕迹，他的力量以常人难以想象的速度在恢复，仿佛那濒临死亡和命悬一线只是一场幻梦，如果不是他还拥抱着怀里这个男人。  
柱间睁着眼，只是静静地看着斑的睡颜，即使在睡梦中他的眉头也微微蹙着，心事重重的样子，抿直的嘴角和尖尖的下颌却透出一股倔强，一如年少之时，他在南贺川河畔初见他的模样。  
柱间甚至有些感谢这次武士们布下的杀局，让他们身陷囹圄，让他们能够放下一切，心意相通，哪怕只有这一晚。  
只是……这一晚，如果没有尽头该多好。  
如果他们不用背负姓氏的枷锁  
如果他们能够保护彼此的族人  
如果他们能够建立一个和平的村子……  
柱间双臂收紧，俯下身子，用鼻尖轻轻触碰了下那张柔和又倔强的睡脸。

日升月落，日头并不理会这人间的爱恨情仇，破开良夜，迎接新一天的到来。露水熹微，茂密的林间薄雾弥漫，枝头上鸟儿们飞飞停停，四处觅食，初初绽放的花蕊上蜜蜂已经等待良久，一只赤麂在密林间行走，啃食着树木的嫩芽。那些血腥杀戮，阴谋算计从来都是属于人类，所有的痕迹都会被雨水冲刷，尸体也将化为大地的养分，那场危机四伏的大战只是山谷中寻常的一日光阴，但只有身处其中的人，他们才会明白，那份浓烈的爱与欲，真挚无比的情感将会埋葬在这无名的山谷中，亘古不变。  
报信的乌鸦已经飞回，木遁的千里传音已被知晓，千手和宇智波的两路人马很快便会抵达望野城外，接下来是忍者们的复仇，野心勃勃的阴谋家的脑袋将成为谈判桌上最好的筹码，相信大名们会开出一个让双方都满意的价格。  
而在这次短暂的合作后，也许不用很久，千手和宇智波又将在战场上狭路相逢。  
柱间和斑离开了山谷，从容不迫，一路无言，直至走出山谷，树林的尽头是良田阡陌，一条泥路向着两边延伸。两人对视了一眼，又复归沉寂。  
于是，在清晨的朝雾中他们没有告别，只是走向了相反的方向。


End file.
